Cruise Vacation:remake
by Raven6921
Summary: Seto taking a trip and so does he secretary but they didn't releize that they are both on the same cruise. Will the relationship between these two grow or are they just going to stay the same and avoid eachother as much as possible. i made into one whole story I hope you like it


It was a summer day in Domino City. After graduation in the high school, Seto was able to spend more time with the work and his younger brother. He went through about five different secretaries in the past year. He then was fascinated on how fast this secretary can finish her work. He was actually running out of work for her to do. After a few years of working for him, he can see that everything was improving by a lot. He did not know if it the workers decided to start doing their work or if Jessica looked over the files before they came to him.

"Mr. Kaiba the files have come in from accounting and also your tickets for your vacation came in," Isabel said over the intercom.

"Alright thank you Isabel. Can you bring them in here for me," Seto said.

Isabel walked in the office a minute after he asked her to.

"Is there anything else you want me to do before I leave Mr. Kaiba," Isabel asked waiting for orders.

"No you can leave for vacation Isabel," Seto said looking trough the file and he stuck the cruise tickets in his suitcase. Isabel walked out the door and left for her vacation. However, theses two did not know that both of them were going on the same cruise.

The next morning

Isabel woke up to her blaring alarm clock. She buried her head under her pillow and all of a sudden, her best friend Rose slammed on the wall.

"Get up Izzy, it is your turn to make breakfast," Rose yelled and Isabel slammed on her wall.

"Yeah I know Rose. By the way don't forget to pack up or we are going to be late for the cruise," Isabel yelled slipping out of bed. (Isabel's friend Rose begged her to go on the cruise since she didn't want to go alone)

"I already did last night," Rose called out as Isabel got into the shower and started to pack up. Isabel slipped a faded black tank top and a worn out pair of jeans on and started making breakfast.

"I'm already," Rose, chirped putting her bags by the door along with Isabel's luggage.

"Good and I hope you like today's breakfast. We are leaving in a few minute so that we aren't standing in line forever," Isabel said putting pancakes on the small table she always ate on the small island they had in the kitchen.

"Alright," Rose said stuffing her face in the food, Isabel normally didn't eat much in mornings, only a cup of cappuccino and a cream cheese smothered beagles. She started to throw out the cold breakfast and cleaned up before they left.

"Alright come on or we will be standing forever," Isabel said as she grabbed her stuff.

"Okay," rose said grabbing her things as they rushed out the apartment door and called a taxi.

At the Kaiba Mansion

"Big bro, big bro. get up or we're going to be late for the ship," Mokuba said excitedly and jumped on his brother.

"Okay I'm up, I'm up, did you pack," Seto mumbled.

"Yep already to go," Mokuba said jumping off the massive bed.

"Alright let me wake up for a minute or two and we will leave and by the way Mokuba you are too big to jump on me like that," Seto said sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah I know I just wanted to make sure you got up," Mokuba said and ran out of the room.

'I don't understand how you are a morning person Mokuba,' Seto said to himself sliding out of bed to his closet and started to pack up and then took a shower that woke him up more. He walked down stairs caring his suitcase and Mokuba's luggage out to the limo. He walked back in and into the kitchen where breakfast being served. After breakfast, Mokuba dragged his Brother out to the waiting limo and they were off to the boat launch where the ship was boarding.

As he got out of the limo, he could have sworn he saw Jessica getting on. He shook his head and did not think about it. He grabbed his thing out of the trunk and the two brothers walked up to the line.

Around noon the ship started to leave Domino City Dock and into the ocean. Jessica and her friend Rose looked for their rooms and they were only a few doors down from each other. Rose knocked on Isabel's door and walked in. Isabel was unpacking her things and putting them in the drawers.

"You want to go up n deck and check out all the hot guys up there. I know most of them are by the pool. Get your bathing suit on," Rose said grabbing one of Isabel's sexier bathing suits.

"I'm not wearing that," Isabel protested getting a different bathing suit.

"Um yeah you are. I am wearing the same on but different," Rose said looking at her friend.

"Well mine shows more," Isabel said snatching the bathing suit away from her friend on the bed.

"Come on Jessie, Please," Rose begged and doing her puppy eyes.

"Oh can those eyes get any bigger… Fine you win but I am only wearing it once just to shut you up," Isabel said walking into the bathroom and changed into the bathing suit.

(With Seto)

Seto made sure that his brother's room was near by his so that if there is trouble he can be there for Mokuba. Seto was in his room unpacking his things and Mokuba came in and flopped in his bed.

"Hey Seto why don't we go to the pool here, they say that it is really big," Mokuba said reading a brochure.

"I don't see a reason not to," Seto said walking in the bathroom and got his swimming shorts on.

Mokuba ran out of the room and did the same and they both walked up to the top deck and sat near the pool.

(Isabel)

Isabel and Rose walked down the hall and up to the top deck where the pool was. A few guys looked at the two and checked them out as they walked passed them. Some of them actually pulled down their sunglasses to get a better look at them. Isabel blushed slightly as Rose just giggled and they sat down on one of the sun chairs. Isabel took the shawl that was around her waist and draped it on the back of the chair.

Isabel put her sunglasses on, laid back into the chair, and let the sun soak into her body.

"Hey someone likes what he sees and it looks like he has a friend to," Rose said to Isabel and cause Isabel to look at her.

Isabel looked over at the two boys coming over to them.

"Here they come," Rose, giggled.

"I'm going to get something to drink you want anything," Isabel said getting up.

'No you are staying here and talking to them. Beside its too late for you to leave," Rose said and smiled at one of the boys.

"Hey I'm Ricky and this is my friend Mark," Ricky said as they looked at us.

"I'm Rose and this is my best friend Isabel," Rose said smiling at them.

"Hi," Ricky said sitting next to her.

"Hi," Isabel said sheepishly.

"So you girls from Domino," Mark asked Rose.

"Yeah we are, are you guys from Domino," she asked.

"No we're from L.A," Ricky answered.

"Wow, that's far away from here," Isabel said smiling a bit.

"Yeah well we are here just to relax and get away from work you know," Ricky said looking at Isabel.

"That's a coincidence. Izzy is here on vacation from work," Rose said smiling at Isabel.

"Really, who do you work for," Ricky asked looking at Isabel.

"Kaibacorp," she smiled.

"Wow that's a big company, what do you work as," Ricky asked giving Isabel the most charming smile.

"I work as a personal assistant/Secretary," Isabel said still smiling.

'For who," he asked.

"Seto Kaiba," Isabel said in a plain tone.

"Wait, the Seto Kaiba," Ricky asked in complete shock.

"Yeah, he gave me the week off since he is going on vacation too," Isabel said taking a drink of her diet coke.

"Wow, it must be a lot to work for him," Ricky said tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah but the pay is decent enough to pay bills and get food," Isabel said.

"Hey dude we are going to be late to the volleyball game, we should get going," Mark said getting up.

"Oh yeah, do you girls want to come with us," Ricky said looking down at the girls.

"We'd love to," Rose said getting up.

"You guys can go ahead, I'm just going to sit here and enjoy the sun and relax for a bit," Isabel said putting her sunglasses on.

"You sure Izzy, it's going to be a lot of fun," Rose said smiling at her friend.

"Oh yeah I'll be fine go head and have fun, I'll be right here unless I decided to take a swim," Isabel said letting out a sigh.

"Okay then see you later," the group said as they walked away.

"Yep see ya guys later," Isabel said and sighed again.

'Man this is the life' Isabel thought to herself and smiled softly.

(With Seto)

Mokuba ran to the pool and jumped in. Seto walked in and sat on one of the lounge chairs. He watched as Mokuba played water polo with a few other teens his age. Seto looked across the pool and saw that same girl from this morning. She was in a dark purple one-piece bathing suit that tied by the neck and around the waist. It was a bit flattering on her as it connected in the front with a small chain and fake jewels that revealed some of her breast. Seto was actually attracted to her but he did not realize the girl he was checking out was his secretary.

A few other guys were looking at her and were making comment on how hot she looked and he couldn't blame them. She did look appetizing. She looked at the clock hanging on the other side of the pool and she decided to get up and walk somewhere. He then noticed a bar not to far from him and she went in there. He decided that he was going to get a drink too and meet her.

"Diet coke please," she sad sweetly and the bartender nodded his head to the girl.

Seto walked up behind her and said "Martini please."

He sat next to her and she received her drink first. At first, she did seem to notice him until he spoke up to her.

"I'm Seto Kaiba," he said looking at the small girl.

She was about to take a drink and stopped at mid drink.

"You know multi billion dollar CEO of Kaibacorp," he charmed making his point that he was an important person.

The girl shuttered to what he said and looked slowly at him.

"Mr. Kaiba," she asked

"Seto please, Mr. Kaiba is my formal name," he said giving her a charming smile. (Yes, he smiles in this story people)

The girl said nothing, got up and walked quickly away blushing.

"Hey was it something I said," Seto called out to the girl and she was out of sight.

(Isabel)

Isabel was about to say something to him before she was cut off from him. He then tried to charm her, which made her nervous.

'I can't believe my boss was trying to charm me. Am I that attractive,' Isabel thought to herself.

Rose was sitting on Marks lap and was giggling to what he was whispering to her.

"Rose I need to talk to you," Isabel said looking at her friend.

"Is it important," Rose said looking at her friend.

"If it wasn't important I wouldn't have come looking for you, it has something to do with a certain someone," Isabel said.

"That important huh," she asked as she got off her 'new friend's lap'

"Yeah come here… You won't believe who just tried to get me interested," Isabel said looking uncomfortable.

"Who," Rose asked.

"Seto Kaiba my boss. He is on this ship and tried to get me interested in him. I know for a fact that he is interested in me until I tell him that it's me," Isabel said worried.

"Don't sweat it. Do not let him ruin your chance of relaxing. Just try forgetting about him and enjoy yourself," Rose said concerned about her friend.

'You don't understand. Once he has his eyes set on someone he will do almost anything to get them, until he finds out that he is after his secretary then he will run off looking for another girl to chase," Isabel said taking a sip of her flat drink.

"Well if he does do that just act like it was nothing and get on with your vacation," Rose said.

"Your right but I am going to be on edge for a while now with him looking for me," Isabel said and Rose just shrugged.

"Well in the meantime relax and go with the flow. I got an idea why don't you spend some time with Ricky. He is lonely you know," rose said trying to get me to join with her.

"Sorry Rose not this time. Not with Mr. Kaiba running around looking for me, I'll see ya later," Isabel said and walked away.

(Seto)

After that girl walked away from him, he wondered why she did. He returned to the pool and watched his brother play chicken with a few girls.

'Well at least he is having fun while I am wondering about the girl. She was pretty cute but she must be shy around people,' Seto thought as he sat back in his seat with his martini on the small end table.

'Who was she anyways? What type of girl would run away from me? No girl has ever done that before,' he thought as Mokuba splashed some water on him.

"Come on big Bro, you look deep in thought, get in here," Mokuba said and splashed him some more.

"Fine I will,' Seto said and dived into the pool.

(Isabel)

Isabel avoided the pool until nightfall since everyone was at dinner and she wasn't hungry. She was still in her bathing suit and she decided to jump in the pool. However, she did not know that Seto was planning to do the same thing. Isabel was diving under the water and was actually enjoying herself. Then she heard a slash and it was Seto. She kept her back to him so that he did not see her.

"Hey why did you run away from me earlier today," he asked swimming towards her.

She said nothing and continued swimming. She dived under water to get away from him but he followed her.

As they reached the top, Seto was able to get a full view of her face.

"Isabel," he said in complete shock.

"Now you know why I ran away from you Mr. Kaiba," Isabel said and started to swim away from him.

"Hey where are you going,' he asked looking at her.

"Going back to my room, I would think that it was weird that you were flirting with your secretary," Isabel said as she reached the steps of the pool.

"I wasn't thinking that at all. What made you think I wasn't flirting with you on purpose," Seto said as he swam to the side.

"Well one thing is that you didn't know it was me you were flirting with and secondly I know when you are flirting with me by how you talked to me in the bar earlier today," Isabel said getting a towel and wrapping it around herself.

"You're very good at observing things like that,' Seto said pulling himself out of the pool and sitting next to her.

"Well working with you I had to be observant," she said looking at him weakly.

"Then I chose wisely about a secretary," Seto said smirking.

There was a silence between the two.

"You remember how we met," Seto asked looking at her.

"As I recall we were at a business party at your mansion. I was there to be my last boss's 'date' there," she said smiling a bit.

"Yes and I remember it well," Seto said smiling at her.

-Flashback-

It was a summer night and Seto was holding a business party like he always did every month. He met up with one of his business partners and he decided to bring his assistant with him. She had medium long brown hair with blue eyes; she was average height for a 20 year old. She wore a knee high strapless dress at fitted her body perfectly.

'Seto my boy, how are you," her boss greeted walking towards Seto.

"Greg nice to see you again, How the wife," Seto asked shaking his friend's hand.

'She is doing fine. She didn't want to come tonight and I didn't want to come empty handed so I want you to meet my beautiful assistant Ms. Isabel Madison," Greg said pushing his assistant a bit towards him.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Kaiba," she said with an Australian accent.

"Pleasure," Seto said and shook her hand gently.

"I will be right back," Greg said and disappeared into the crowd of people.

"I wonder where the fire is," Isabel said in a confused why and it caused Seto to laugh a bit.

Isabel smiled and looked at him.

"So how did you become Greg's assistant," Seto asked looking down at the girl.

"Well I was transferred here from Australia for an internship here and some how I was promoted to his personal assistant within a week. He told me that he wanted me to help him boast his profits up a bit and they sky rocketed into next year," she giggled.

"That's impressive,' Seto said and Greg decided to show up and scare Isabel.

"I see you too are getting acquainted," Greg said looking at the teens.

"Yes we are and might I say Greg you have a very interesting assistant," Seto said looking at his friend.

"Well of course, I was actually remembering that you are looking for a new secretary. Would you consider hiring my assistant," Greg said and caught Isabel off guard.

'Mr. Rod what are you saying," Isabel asked.

"Don't worry my dear you aren't getting fired, think of it as a small trade. I want to see if you can help my good friend Seto here with his company," Greg said and looked at Seto.

"Well from what she said about raising your profits up in one year I would like to see if it is true," Seto said smirking.

'True, of course it is, I wouldn't be where I am if it wasn't for her. You would be very lucky to except the offer," Greg said and Isabel didn't really have a choice.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to try," Isabel said.

"it's settled, she will work for you and Isabel if you don't like working for him then you can come back and work for me," Greg said and nodded his head.

"Alright that sound like a plan Greg," Seto said and Greg nodded his head.

"Then for you, you will be working for my on Monday. Bright and Early," Seto said and started to walk away.

"Yes sir," Isabel smiled and enjoyed the rest of the party.

-End of flashback-

"The look of your face was priceless when you were told you were working for me," Seto said and Isabel giggled.

"And did I crack under all the work you gave me," Isabel added.

"No you didn't and I was surprised to. Most of the secretaries I hired quit after a few day of working for me," Seto said and Isabel shook her head.

'You know Mr. Kaiba, You are a really nice guys when you face is glued to a computer screen to all day," Isabel giggled.

"Oh is that so," Seto said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes it is," Isabel said and smiled at him.

Then both of their stomachs growled.

'You didn't eat supper did you," they said at the same time.

Isabel shook her head and Seto got up.

"Come on let's go and get something to eat," he said and grabbed her hand.

He pulled her out of her chair and they walked to a buffet they ate at a small table that only fit two people. Rose was eating in the same place and was giggling at Isabel. She never really saw her as happy and laughing as much as she did. Not after what happened to her and Eric, She was glad Seto was able to make her happy and smile.

The next day

Isabel was in a better mood since last night. She was happy and laughing. Seto caught up with her. Last night Seto and Isabel were able to get to know each other a little bit more and now they are pretty good friends. Isabel was spending more time with him then Rose and she totally understood that.

Isabel and Seto were by the pool drinking lemonade and talking. Mokuba was playing in the pool with the teens he meet yesterday. Seto was making Isabel laugh and someone had to butt into the conversation.

"Isabel is that you," a man said as his girlfriend or wife grabbed was holding onto his arm.

"Eric,' Isabel said breathless.

"It's nice to see you again. How are you," he said smiling at her.

"Doing better now that you're gone and out of my life," Isabel said and glared at them.

"What happened," Seto said looking at Isabel and Eric started to stumble over his words.

"Let me tell the story, since I know it better than both of you put together," Isabel said and the couple stood silently and looking guiltily at each other.

"You see, Eric was my fiancé, and on the night of our rehearsal dinner he and his 'ex-girlfriend' decided to go outside and talk. When I walked out there to see if they were okay, I saw them making out in the back of a car… My car," Isabel said and she started to get teary eyed.

She looked at the couple and asked sarcastically, "did I miss anything?"

The couple said nothing and walked away in shame.

"Wow I thought cheating was low but I didn't think that it could get that low," Seto said and Isabel curled up into a ball and cried.

"Hey don't do that," Seto said scooting her over so he could sit next to her.

"The jerk, I knew it was too good to be true. My friend Rose has been trying to set me up with one of her guy friends but most of them turns out to be pot heads and cigarette smokers and people who steal your alarm clock," Isabel said wiping the tears away and laughed at the thought.

"You know what, that Eric guy doesn't know what he walked out on," Seto said looking at Isabel.

"I guess your right I mean, before I cam to this country I was actually a radio DJ, and an actress,' Isabel said and that took Seto completely off guard.

'You were an actress," he asked in complete shock.

'Damn right I was. That best one there. Then I decided to quiet that because I was sick and tired of people following me with cameras and making fake stories about me and my personal life," Isabel said and smiled at him.

"I know your pain, paparazzi can be a total pain in the ass," Seto laughed and Isabel giggled with him.

"I'm going to go and get a drink you want to come with me," Isabel said and started to get off the chair.

'Sure I'll pay," Seto said following her.

'No you paid for dinner last night, it is my turn to pay," Isabel said as the walked by the pool.

"No you don't have to pay, I'm a man and I always pay for food and drinks," Seto said and Isabel rolled her eyes.

"I'm paying," Isabel said in a stubborn way.

"No your not," Seto said looking at the girl next to him.

"Yes I am," she said in the same tone.

"No your not," Seto said picking her up and throwing her into the pool.

She yelped in surprise as she was thrown into the air and into the pool.

"That was mean Seto,' Isabel called out to the laughed Seto on the side lines.

"Sorry, let me help you out of there," Seto said as Isabel made her way into the poolside.

She grabbed onto his hand and said, "No let me help you!"

She tugged him into the pool with her and he dived in.

"That was mean," he said splashing her.

'Now you know how I felt," she giggled as Seto dived under water and ended up behind her and dunked her under water. She came up and splashed him.

"Come on let's get something to eat," Seto said swimming away. Isabel followed and they walked to the lunch buffet.

Later that week

Isabel and Seto became inseparable during the whole time on the cruise. Seto invited to have dinner alone with him in a very fancy dinner place. Isabel made sure she looked like a millionaire for Seto. She wore her most beautiful dress she had with her and blew Seto off his feet when she answered her door. She was in a red strapless dress and it had a bit of a shimmer to it as it flowed freely behind her as she walked beside Seto.

Seto looked down at her in a more loving way then as a friend. He was head over heals for her. He never really showed emotion to anyone by Mokuba but something about her fascinated him and she brought the other side of him out.

They walked to a table and sat down. Seto pulled her chair out and pushed it in as she sat down. He sat down and they waited for their drinks to come. They got their menus when they got their drinks. He glanced up at her from his menu and she was smiling softly to herself. Seto was actually fantasizing about her until the waiter came over and asked them what they wanted.

"I'll have a steak with a baked potato. Also can you make my streak medium rare please, thank you," Isabel smiled and handed her menu to him.

"and you sir," he asked looking at Seto.

"I'll have the same, thank you," Seto said handing over the menu.

Isabel took a drink of her iced raspberry tea. She noticed Seto staring at her.

She tilted her head and asked, "Waits wrong?"

"Nothing, I couldn't help but admired how nice you look tonight. You look like the first time I laid eyes on you. To tell you the truth you made me nervous talking to you," Seto said in a low voice and caused Isabel to blush.

"Well back then we were young and I still had my accent, Domino city grew on me a bit," Isabel said still blushing.

"I can tell, you don't even sound like your are from a different country,

After about 15 minutes of Seto charming Isabel and her giggling to the comment that made her blush constantly, their food finally arrived. After they ate people started to go to the small dance floor by the DJ and started to dance.

"May I have this dance Ms. Madison," Seto asked holding out his hand.

'Yes you may Mr. Kaiba," Isabel said formally and took his hand.

As they reached the dance floor Seto twirled Isabel around and pulled her close to him. He held her hand with his right hand and held firmly around her waist with the other.

"I don't understand how he could have left you," Seto muttered.

"What? You mean Eric," Isabel asked looking at Seto.

"Yeah, I don't understand why he left you for some no body," Seto said pulling her closer to him.

"I guess I wasn't enough for him," Isabel said looking away from Seto.

"Hey you know something, you were to good for him. He could handle have a beautiful and smart girlfriend," Seto smirked.

Seto pulled her into his body and he wrapped his arms around her and she rested her arms around his next.

"That's why I love you so much right now," Seto whispered into her ear.

"Why now Seto, after all these year of working with each other," Isabel said looking at him in the eyes and shaking her head.

"Cause love can't tell time," Seto said as he spun her slowly.

"What happens when the music stops," Isabel said as Seto wrapped his arms around her waist.

"let's make sure the music never stops," Seto purred into her ear and she turned around slowly.

They smiled softly at each other as they both got close to each other's face and kissed. When Isabel kissed she practically melted as he pulled her closer to him. They didn't stop dancing until the music stopped.

the End

* * *

Raven6921: yeah I know you are all like WTF about this story but I think it was much better than the first version I did I would think a few people would agree if you read the first one.

Anyways in the end Seto got the girl of his dreams in his arms and later on after about a year he proposed to her and they started to have a family. Some of the co workers were making rumors up about Isabel seducing Seto just to get promotions but Seto made sure that if they started anything like that, they would kiss there jobs good bye I can tell you that much(LOL). I hope you like the story please review and tell me what you think and please be nice about them Thank you:)


End file.
